


plot this feeling

by moonbend (newlovecassette)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, best genre i can think of for this fic is Comedic Horny, horny weeb pines after her favorite fanartist: The Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/moonbend
Summary: Jinsoul's deadliest secret is that she's a horny weeb with a crush on her roommate. Luckily, it might be more helpful for her than she thinks.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	plot this feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eelegy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/gifts).



> thank you so much to elly for requesting this!! ive never written loona before, so it was a fun challenge, plus the prompt was so fun and entertaining!!!!!! im pretty happy with how this turned out  
> hope u all enjoy

Jinsoul likes her new roommate just fine. 

Haseul is quiet, and polite, and she never stays up too late or does anything particularly odd, and she always cleans up after herself. She seems like sort of a nerd—not particularly social, but kind of artistic, considering the drawing tablet Jinsoul notices among all her stuff. She’s not very talkative either, but she’s sweet, and also very pretty (though that’s beside the point, right?). 

Most importantly, she respects Jinsoul’s privacy. Which is important, because, well, Jinsoul is a girl with _needs._ Specifically, watching the stupid anime she never tells anyone else she watches, and also, you know _, private time._

Jinsoul is carrying a deadly secret, behind the studious, overachiever shell she builds around herself. 

Which is that she’s a horny weeb. 

Jinsoul’s interest in anime started back in highschool, when she had a sleepover at a girl from her lacrosse team’s house, and they watched a DVD together of some magical girl anime— _Owl Girl Vs. The World._ Jinsoul hadn’t ever considered herself a fan of that sort of stuff, but there was something enticing in the show, in the colorful world of pretty anime girls, that was absolute escapism. Then, the girl moved away, and left Jinsoul the DVD as an memento of friendship, and Jinsoul got addicted. 

It wasn’t long before she was getting in aggressive arguments with people in the Owl Girl forums, and her YouTube watch history was getting filled with dramatic AMVS of various female characters looking at each other with yearning in their eyes. That sent her down another rabbit hole, of specific fanfiction, and fanart, all locked away in tiny corners of the internet that mostly lived under the incognito tab of Jinsoul’s phone.

She never tells anyone about this, of course, because not only is it a little bit shameful, the kind of thing she feels like her friends would make fun of her for—but it’s also just nice to have something private. A little secret. Just for her. 

Today’s a Thursday, which is a very important day for Jinsoul, because it’s the day her favorite artist— _Columbidae_ —updates her Patreon with a weekly sketch. Jinsoul’s personal obsession with Columbidae started a couple years ago, when she discovered she was one of the few artists making erotic art for her favorite rarepair—Owl Girl’s sidekick, Dove, and the main villain, the Sea Witch. 

Jinsoul swings open the door to her dorm room. She’s just gotten back from a grueling lacrosse practice, and she throws her things down by the door. Haseul’s not here, luckily, probably gone studying in the library or something, so the coast is clear. Jinsoul darts to their bedroom, slamming the door shut and shedding her coat, and crawls into the bottom bunk of their bed, unlocking her phone and swiping on the Patreon notification, heart pounding in her chest. _Finally._ She’s been waiting all day.

The drawing Columbidae has uploaded for her Thursday Sketch today is particularly enticing—Dove has the Sea Witch pinned against the ground, the Sea Witch’s tentacles curling around Dove’s limbs (Jinsoul really, really had never considered herself the tentacle porn type until she saw Columbidae’s art), and Dove has a hand between the Sea Witch’s legs, as the Sea Witch bites her lip in ecstasy. It’s impossibly erotic, and Jinsoul feels her face heat up to the tips of her ears, quickly checking that no one’s around before she shoves a hand down her shorts. 

_I’m so gross,_ she thinks, shamefully, as her fingers push past the waistband of her underwear, zooming in on the image to appreciate how well the breasts on the Sea Witch are drawn. (Jinsoul’s a connoisseur of the arts, what can she say.) She scrolls down the feed to a favorite image—the Sea Witch with her head between Dove’s legs, and her fingers _press,_ just so, right where she needs it, her breath hitching in her throat. Pleasure sparks up her spine, and she bites down on her bottom lip when suddenly—

The noise of the dorm room door swinging open startles Jinsoul out of her roaming sexual fantasy, and she drops her phone to the ground, hand yanking out of her shorts faster than the speed of light. 

“I’m home!” comes Haseul’s voice, slightly muffled from behind the bedroom door. 

“That’s great!” Jinsoul replies, scrambling to pick her phone off the ground and make herself presentable. She peeks in the reflection of the window, making sure she doesn’t look too much like someone that was definitely about to masturbate to horny anime fanart, and grimaces, before stepping out into the living room. 

Haseul’s already curled up on the couch, staring at something on her laptop, and she looks up and meets Jinsoul’s eyes. 

“How was your day?” Jinsoul asks, leaning against the doorframe as casually as she can muster.

“Oh, um, it was fine, I suppose. You okay?” Haseul squints at Jinsoul, studying her like she can tell something’s up but can’t place exactly what.

“Just got back from practice, is all,” Jinsoul says, her cheeks heating up, heart still pounding in her chest from adrenaline. 

“Ah. I see.” Haseul smiles at her, looking positively radiant, and Jinsoul’s heart skips for a second. “Well, I’m just going to be sitting out here drawing.”

“Cool, cool. I’m gonna… take a nap.” 

They both stare at each other, and then Jinsoul retreats back into the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She opens her phone back up to the image that had gotten her so riled up in the first place, and squeezes her legs together. 

She’ll just have to be quiet.

—

“Jinsoul.” 

A pair of fingers snap in front of Jinsoul’s face, and Jinsoul returns from whatever offshoot of reality she was adrift in, consciousness careening back down to Earth as Sooyoung waves her hand in front of her like she’s waking someone from a coma. 

“Huh?” Jinsoul says, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “Sorry, I was out of it.”

“Clearly,” Sooyoung snorts, and she nudges a plateful of chicken strips and fries across the dining hall table. “I got you your food, dumbass.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Jinsoul blinks at the plate in front of her.

“Man. Have you been getting _any_ sleep? I always tell you, don’t stay up late studying, you won’t even remember anything in the morning, and yet, you do it every time.” 

“Yes, studying,” Jinsoul mutters, dragging a fry through the puddle of ketchup on her plate. “That’s what I was doing.”

(In reality, Jinsoul had stayed up until 2 AM waiting for the drop of the brand-new Owl Girl episode. Like any responsible student would. She’d watched it, under her covers on her phone, eyes bleary, until she fell asleep halfway through and had to watch it as she shoveled down her breakfast the next morning.) 

Jinsoul rubs her eyes, and Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. “Take care of yourself,” she says, and she gives Jinsoul a firm pat on the arm. “Hey, did I tell you I finally asked that cute girl out on a date?” 

“That’s great,” Jinsoul replies. “Happy for you.” She tries to remember the last time _she_ asked a girl out on a date. Jinsoul hasn’t been active, sexually or romantically, in _months,_ and she’s pretty sure it’s starting to get to her. Maybe that’s why she’s been spending so much time whacking it to anime porn. _God, I need a girlfriend,_ she thinks, with utter disdain. 

As if reading her mind, Sooyoung leans across the table. “You got your eyes on anyone?”

“No. Same old same old,” Jinsoul sighs. 

“You should get Tinder again.”

Jinsoul’s face wrinkles in disgust. “In your dreams, dude.” 

Sooyoung gives her a smile, just slightly saddened. “Jinsoul, if you don’t put yourself out there, how are you going to find anyone?”

“Maybe I don’t _need_ to find anyone, Sooyoung.” Jinsoul grumbles, and she shoves another fry in her mouth. “I’m doing just fine.” 

Sooyoung stares at her, something akin to pity in her eyes, and she sighs. “I sure hope you are.”

They’re both shattered out of the melancholy mood they’ve set around themselves when Jinsoul’s phone loudly pings with a Twitter notification. 

_Columbidae just posted a new tweet,_ it reads.

Jinsoul swipes the notification open faster than her life depends on it, Sooyoung watching her in confusion as she opens up the image Columbidae just tweeted—a lovely portrait of the Sea Witch cradling Dove in her arms. Jinsoul’s face flushes, and she quickly taps the reply button, thumbs scurrying to type out a response. 

_Lovely work as always!!! I’m obsessed with this… the colors, the ambience, everything!!! You blow me away every time *____* <3 <3 <3 _

“Are you, like, texting your crush and not telling me?” Sooyoung asks, trying to lean across the table and see what Jinsoul’s looking at. 

“No!” Jinsoul exclaims, tugging her phone tight to her chest as Sooyoung side-eyes her, suspicious. “No, it’s just… It’s my mom. It’s private.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Sooyoung replies, obviously still doubting. 

The phone vibrates against Jinsoul’s chest, and she checks the notifications again—this time it’s a reply. 

_@Columbidae: thank you! you always have the sweetest things to say about my art <3 _

She tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

—

That afternoon, Jinsoul’s walking down the dorm hallway when she hears a familiar melody. It’s a song she knows far too well, and it’s instantly recognizable, even when muffled through the walls. The Owl Girl theme song. 

Confused, Jinsoul walks closer to the origin of the theme song, and realizes it’s coming from her _own_ dorm room. _Crap._ What if Haseul found her DVDs, or something? Or, what if Haseul’s just...watching it? She is a nerd, and she does obviously like anime, judging by the intricate cosplay she put together for Halloween. 

Tentatively, Jinsoul swings open the door, and Haseul, who’s sitting on the couch with her laptop, pauses what is pretty obviously the latest episode of Owl Girl. 

“You’re home early,” Haseul remarks. 

Jinsoul wants to ask about what she’s watching _so bad._ It’d be so easy, and if Haseul really does watch Owl Girl, maybe Jinsoul could have, like, a _friend_ to talk about it with. But that would mean she would have to admit to watching it in the first place, which feels like a terrifying notion. Owl Girl has always been her dumb little secret, and it goes against _everything_ she’s publicly constructed about herself. 

So, instead, she just waves awkwardly. “Practice got out sooner than I thought,” she says, and taps her foot against the ground. 

“Well, that’s good,” Haseul replies, plugging her headphones into the laptop. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and Jinsoul notices that she’s wearing the wire-framed spectacles today that make her look like an adorable little librarian. “Just was… you know. Watching anime.”

“Right,” Jinsoul replies casually, even though inside, she’s practically screaming. ( _I know that anime! It’s my favorite! What did you think about the recent arc where Owl Girl died and then was brought back to life by the Sea Witch in a moment of astounding empathy despite the fact that they’re rivals? Don’t you think the costume design is like, the best? Who’s your favorite ch—_ ) “I’m gonna go lay down. My head hurts a little.”

Jinsoul escapes to the bedroom and crawls into bed, staring at the wall. If Haseul watches Owl Girl, she probably has favorite characters, maybe even favorite _ships._ (Jinsoul’s seen the yuri doujins Haseul keeps in a shoebox in the closet, all for anime Jinsoul doesn’t watch, unfortunately.) But again, maybe she just was watching for fun. Maybe she’s not a superfan, or anything. Plus, there’s _no way_ Jinsoul’s going to tell Haseul that she’s a massive nerd. It’d just be weird, right? She’d probably think Jinsoul was weird. 

Frustrated, Jinsoul buries her face in her pillow and lets out a pathetic sigh.

—

In the middle of her Sociology lecture, Jinsoul’s phone pings with a notification that almost sends her jumping out of her seat. 

_@Columibidae: My commissions are OPEN! Slots are limited, so act fast!_ _DM for details/inquiries._

Jinsoul quickly blurts out an excuse about a bathroom emergency to Sooyoung sitting next to her, who just gives her an odd stare and shrugs. Running down the university hall to the bathroom, Jinsoul types out a DM as fast as her fingers can muster. 

_I’d like a commission, please!_

She’s been waiting for this for _months._ She’s even set aside money just for this occasion, and there’s no way she’s missing out on this. Crashing into the bathroom, she pushes her way into one of the stalls. She sits down on top of the toilet, staring at her phone, nervously awaiting a response.

The reply comes almost instantly. 

_Wow, haha! You’re fast! What are you thinking of? Make sure to check the guidelines first >< _

Oh, shit. Jinsoul has _no idea_ what she’s thinking. Honestly, she just knew she wanted a commission, so bad, but she never considered what it’d actually be _of._ She stares down at the bathroom’s tiled floor, eyebrows creased in distress. 

_Ummm… would you be down to do Dove/Sea Witch ship art?_

The typing bubble appears, then disappears.

_Uh… Duh. I would like nothing more :^) What do you want?_

Jinsoul squeezes her eyes shut, trying to think, suddenly worried that if she doesn’t reply in the next minute, she won’t get a commission at _all._ An idea pings at the back of her brain, one of her scrapped ideas from back when she was going to try and write fanfiction (which ended up never leaving her Google Docs folder). 

_Okay, this is specific. But can you draw Dove as a pirate and the Sea Witch as a mermaid? It’s been in my head for a while. Something really pretty and romantic?_

For some reason, Jinsoul’s heart is pounding in her chest. She’s never had an actual conversation with Columbidae, despite replying to almost every single thing she tweets, and it’s nerve-wracking. Her phone pings with another reply. 

_Sounds great! That sounds right up my alley, I’m excited!_

Jinsoul’s shoulders slump in relief. Finally, finally, she’s going to get a piece of art from Columbidae. It’s too good to be true. She stands up and pushes her way out of the bathroom stall, and right as she does, Haseul, of all people, walks into the bathroom, staring at her phone with a little smile. 

“Haseul?” Jinsoul says, and she gives a tiny wave. 

“Oh!” Haseul looks up, tucking her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Just…” Jinsoul looks behind her nervously, and then turns on the faucet. “You know. Peeing.” 

Haseul blinks at Jinsoul, once, twice, and then giggles a little into her hand. “Good for you.” 

It’s right now that Jinsoul once again is reminded of just how cute Haseul is—today, she’s wearing a green sweater with a little collared shirt underneath, and it makes her look studious in an adorable way, like a kindhearted girl that would help you with your math homework. Jinsoul likes that a lot about Haseul, her little bookish charm, thinks it makes her so incredibly cute, and _wow,_ is Jinsoul getting a crush on her _roommate_ of all people? That might explain why every time she sees Haseul curled up on the couch, she has an innate desire to wrap her arms around her, and how she catches herself observing Haseul’s fingers as they flurry along her laptop keyboard a lot these days. 

“You’re staring,” Haseul says, with a twinge of nervousness to her voice. “Do I have something on my face?”

Sweat crawls down Jinsoul’s neck. “Oh, um, sorry, no, I just spaced out. You know me. Big ol’ ditz.” 

Haseul smiles, warm and comforting, and then walks into one of the stalls. Jinsoul stares at her reflection in the mirror, letting her breath steady in her lungs as she washes her hands.

Great. Now she might be attracted to her roommate, which is just another thing to add to her personal never-ending list of Jinsoul Problems. 

—

One Saturday morning, a couple days later, Jinsoul wakes up to noise in the living room—soft giggling coming through her door, muffled. She rubs at her eyes and crawls out of bed, still feeling the soupy reality of having just woken up, and swings open the door. 

In front of her eyes, she sees Haseul (expected) and Haseul’s good friend Jiwoo (slightly less expected), both in a very compromising position—Haseul is literally pinning Jiwoo to the ground, face inches from hers, as Jiwoo lies on the carpet (entirely unexpected). They’re staring into each other’s eyes, with a tinge of romance that makes Jinsoul’s heart sink. 

“Um… am I interrupting anything?” Jinsoul asks, anxiety creeping in her voice.

“Oh, Jinsoul!” Jiwoo says cheerily, and as she speaks, there’s a little camera flash noise coming from a phone propped up on the coffee table. Haseul turns her head, and meets Jinsoul’s eyes, her face burning red. She immediately rolls over, sitting on the floor, Jiwoo following suit.

“We were just taking reference pictures. For a project I’m doing.” Haseul coughs into her hand, obviously flustered. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be awake this early…”

“Don’t worry,” Jiwoo remarks. “Just so you know, Haseul would _never_ actually kiss me. I tried once, when we were at this party, but then she thr—”

Haseul slaps Jiwoo in the arm. “Shut up!” she hisses, blush going all the way to her ears. “Don’t talk about that.” 

“...Reference pictures?” Jinsoul asks, trying to figure out what kind of project would need homoerotic floor-pinning as a reference. 

“It’s for a drawing,” Haseul says. “Just some work I’m doing for someone.” She wraps her arms around her knees, and rocks back and forth anxiously, looking over at Jiwoo, who’s still smiling like nothing’s wrong. 

“Ah, okay. You’ll have to show me when you’re done,” Jinsoul replies, and Haseul smiles, nervous, biting her bottom lip bashfully. ( _God, she’s so cute. How did Jinsoul not notice this before?)_

“I mean, Jinsoul, you could be the model if you wanted,” Jiwoo says, which earns her a sharp stab in the side from Haseul’s finger. 

“I—I don’t think I could,” Jinsoul stutters out, and Jiwoo shrugs nonchalantly. 

She grabs the phone off the coffee table, swiping through the photos. “Aww, man. I was smiling in that one. Is that okay? We can go again.”

Haseul glances at Jinsoul for two seconds, before turning back to Jiwoo. “No, it’s okay. It’ll work. Thank you, really.”

“You’re blushing,” Jiwoo remarks, and she presses her pointer finger to Haseul’s nose, smiling smugly like she knows something secret. “But I don’t think it’s because of me.” Haseul swats her hand away, giving her a glare, and stands up off the floor with a sigh, dusting off her knees. 

Jinsoul kicks a socked foot against the carpet. “I’ll leave if you guys need to finish.” 

“No, really, that was our last picture, actually,” Haseul says. 

“Alright,” Jiwoo says, standing and grabbing her bag off the couch, “I know how to read a room. I’ll head out then. Good luck with your lesbian fanart, Haseul!”

“Good _bye,_ Jiwoo.” Haseul grits her teeth, gently pushing Jiwoo in the side until she reaches the door, swinging it open and escorting Jiwoo out as she waves with an impressive grin on her face. 

When the door closes, Haseul leans against it, letting out a heavy breath, and she looks up at Jinsoul, eyes full of shame. “Sorry about that,” she says. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about!” Jinsoul responds. “Jiwoo’s nice. She’s in my art history class.” 

“Yeah, but she’s a bit… I dunno. She likes to embarrass me, sometimes.” 

“I don’t care about that,” Jinsoul replies, instantly. “I like you just as you are, and I’m excited to know you more as a person!” ( _Shit. Was that too corny?_ )

“Oh,” Haseul says. She fiddles with the hem of her sweater sleeve, and breaks into a little smile. “Thanks, Jinsoul.”

“So… lesbian fanart?” Jinsoul says, testing. Haseul’s eyes widen like an owl’s, and she swallows. 

“Well… Yeah. I draw art, online, sometimes. For anime, and stuff. It’s embarrassing. You wouldn’t want to see it.” 

Jinsoul leans against the doorframe, and tries her best supportive smile. “I won’t push you. But if you’re ever comfortable showing me…” 

Haseul nods, and she picks up the mug of tea she left on the coffee table, taking a little sip. She and Jinsoul stand there, basking in a comfortable silence. 

_There’s a lot I don’t know about Haseul,_ Jinsoul thinks. _And for some reason, that excites me._

—

Jinsoul finds herself observing Haseul a lot more after that morning. 

She finds there’s _a lot_ about Haseul that she likes—the little furrowed eyebrows she gets when she’s focusing on something, or her loud laugh that echoes out through the dorm when a friend is over or Jinsoul tells her a funny story about lacrosse practice. Jinsoul likes the little noises she hears Haseul make in the top bunk when she’s sleeping, and how she sings along softly to the music Jinsoul plays when they’re studying together. 

Maybe it’s just Jinsoul appreciating a friend, but she’s not even sure if Haseul is a _friend,_ or, rather, she’s not on the level of someone like Sooyoung. It’s complicated, and Jinsoul is pretty sure it’s more than a platonic thing. 

They’re studying together on a lazy day—Jinsoul doesn’t have practice, so she’s just sitting in the living room trying to review her art history notes. Haseul’s on the couch, drawing on her tablet as usual. She sighs as she types something out, leaning back against the wall. That very instant—Jinsoul’s phone pings with a message. 

_@Columbidae: Here’s the sketch I’ve drawn up for your commission! Let me know if it looks good, and if there’s anything you want before I go into painting the final image._

Jinsoul swipes open the photo, half-nervous, heart beating with excitement. The drawing is of Dove, dressed in sexy pirate clothing, pinning a mermaid Sea Witch against a rock by the water. The pose is startlingly familiar, tickling the back of Jinsoul’s brain, but she brushes it off, because she’s mostly blown away by how _sexy_ and _perfect_ the drawing is. It’s everything she could ever imagine.

_It’s absolutely perfect! I’m so excited! :D I don’t have any suggestions, it looks so great!!! I love the pose!!_

When she hits send, she swears she hears a faint notification ping from Haseul’s phone, but it must be coincidence. The response comes swift enough. 

_Haha thanks >< I had to make my own specific reference photo LOL _

Jinsoul squints at her screen, an overwhelming sense of… Deja vu? Dread? Mystery? ...Of something overcoming her. The pose is strikingly similar to what she saw Haseul and Jiwoo doing when they were taking reference photos, but it _must_ be a coincidence. It _must._

Even though, come to think of it, Haseul does apparently watch Owl Girl. And draw. And Jinsoul’s never seen her art. So maybe…? She stares at Haseul, who’s scribbling on her tablet and making a face like a polite cat at her laptop screen. _There’s no way,_ Jinsoul thinks. _That would just be too weird. I’m overthinking things. Columbidae’s probably like, from Germany or something. That’s where all the fan-artists are from._

She chases away the thought, and goes back to reviewing her notes—but it still remains there, just a bit, itching at her brain. _What if?_

Jinsoul hates “what ifs”.

—

It’s a Thursday. 

Perhaps the most important day of the week, at least for the part of Jinsoul’s brain reserved for Horny Things. At lunch, Sooyoung blabs Jinsoul’s ears off with a story about one of her ex girlfriend’s fake nails falling off when she was fingering her, which should be absolutely ridiculous and also gross, but it doesn’t really help, because Jinsoul hasn’t had any _private time_ all week. To make it even worse, she’s absolutely sure her crush on Haseul is driving her up a wall, especially after walking in on Jiwoo and Haseul (again) getting fitted into mildly suggestive anime character cosplay, and she had to look at Haseul’s surprisingly defined stomach in a crop top that didn’t leave much to the imagination. (Haseul rarely wears fitted shirts, but when she does, it makes Jinsoul’s brain start to feel like pudding that’s been left out of the fridge for too long.) 

Okay, so yes, Jinsoul’s horny, to make a long story short, and it’s going to destroy her. But, it’s also a Thursday, which means she’s going to get her weekly NSFW sketch update from Columbidae, and hopefully will have the peace and quiet to quickly rub one out without anyone watching. 

As soon as her lecture ends, she quickly walks back to the dorms, making up some excuse to avoid Sooyoung’s invitation to go get bubble tea. There’s no practice today, so her only worry is that Haseul could be home—she crosses her fingers that that isn’t the outcome as she jogs up the stairs and turns down the hallway. 

When Jinsoul walks into the dorm, she’s met with a wash of relief. It doesn’t seem anyone’s here—another win for her, personally. Haseul’s probably still in class. She books it to her room once more, hopping on one leg as she tries to pull off her sneakers and flop into the bottom bunk. She even plugs in her headphones to put on some music for _ambiance—_ it helps her get lost in whatever silly fantasy she’s conjuring for the day. 

Opening up Patreon, she takes a sharp inhale as she opens up Columbidae’s Thursday sketch. Today, it’s a particularly _spicy_ image of the Sea Witch and Dove, with the Sea Witch’s tentacles traveling all over Dove’s body and into places that make Jinsoul squirm. 

_I can’t fucking believe I’m into tentacle porn,_ she thinks, mildly disturbed at how turned on she feels, but she puts her hand into her underwear anyway. This time, she really takes her time with it, teasing herself with the tips of her fingers and taking so, shuddery breaths inward. The fantasy starts to come to her, the picture turning into a moving image in her head, and she bites back a moan desperately. She sits up a little, and leans her head against the bedframe, her chest rising and falling slowly as she touches herself. 

Jinsoul’s so lost in it, in fact, that she doesn’t even notice the sound of the dorm room door opening.

So when Haseul walks into the bedroom, and says in a confused tone, “Jinsoul?”, Jinsoul does the appropriate thing. She screams and drops her phone, hand flying out of her pants, and as her earbuds rip out and fall to the floor along with her tumbling phone, she takes on the expression of a startled animal. 

Haseul stares at her, frozen at the doorway and looking like she just walked in on a crime scene. “I’m so sorry,” she says, and then her eyes drift down to the phone on the floor, where there certainly is a colorful image of an anime girl getting tentacle-fucked on full display. “Oh my—” she says, and her face turns the color of a ripe tomato. With that, she turns around, and books it out the dorm room door, and down the hallway, exiting just as quickly as she had arrived. 

“Haseul—” Jinsoul starts, but it’s obviously far too late at this point. She’s just exposed her dirty secret to her roommate, who, if judging by her reaction, probably hates her now. She’s screwed, so utterly, utterly screwed, and it makes her heart pound in her chest. Flipping onto her stomach, she grabs a pillow, letting out a frustrated yell into the material. 

All Jinsoul can feel now is _shame,_ any ounce of sexual tension completely evaporated from her bones. Should she go chase after Haseul and apologize? Or is it better to clear the air right away? What about the porn scared Haseul so bad in the first place? It was of two girls. Is she homophobic? Except, no, that doesn’t make sense, considering the pride flag literally hanging on the wall of their dorm. Maybe she’s really afraid of tentacles? Or like, pro abstinence and hates masturbation? Jinsoul’s head is running a million miles a minute, chasing thread after thread of stupid thoughts that only make her want to scream into her pillow even more.

But, the more she thinks, the more she realizes it’s probably important to find Haseul and apologize. Jinsoul’s shame about being a tentacle-porn loving anime freak shouldn’t be top priority when her roommate might not even want to live with her anymore. And she likes Haseul, a lot, in a I-kind-of-want-to-kiss-you way, and also in a platonic you’re-my-roommate-and-I-care-about-you way, and it’s important for Jinsoul to salvage that. 

Taking a deep breath, she takes off, jogging out of the dorm room and down the hall to the community bathroom. When she pushes the door open, there’s two girls standing by the sink, who both turn to look at her, confused, as she runs in and says, “Haseul?”

Under the door of one of the stalls by the wall, Jinsoul can see a pair of green high-top sneakers tapping anxiously against the floor—a pair Jinsoul has watched Haseul put on many times. 

“Haseul, I know you’re in there. It’s Jinsoul. I just want to talk.” 

“Go away. I’m already humiliated,” Haseul’s voice squeaks from behind the stall door. 

“You’re the one that’s humiliated? I’m the one that was caught looking at tentacle porn!” Jinsoul exclaims, and right as she does, the two girls in by the sink make a swift exit, obviously realizing this is a conversation they’d rather not witness. 

“Tentacle porn that _I_ drew!” Haseul says in return, her voice escalating in pitch, still refusing to exit the stall. “The only person who knows I draw that stuff is Jiwoo. I don’t even know how you found out.”

 _Wait._ Huh?

Jinsoul opens the door of the stall next to Haseul’s, and steps on top of the toilet, so that she can peer over the wall dividing them down at Haseul. Haseul’s just sitting there, on the toilet, eyes red and her arms wrapped around herself defensively. When she sees Jinsoul looking over the divider, she yelps, and shrinks more into herself with embarrassment. 

“ _You’re_ Columbidae?” Jinsoul says in a yell-whisper, stunned. 

“Shh!” Haseul presses a finger against her lips. “Don’t say it aloud!” 

“I-I didn’t know,” Jinsoul replies, her fingers curling against the edge of the stall’s wall, head dangerously close to smacking against the ceiling. “I just thought you were upset because you caught me… You know.” She makes a crude jerking motion with her hand, and it makes Haseul laugh, albeit weakly. _Thank God._

“But… if you didn’t know it was me… why were you looking at it?” 

“I’ve been a subscriber to your Patreon for a _year._ I literally _commissioned_ something from you. You’re like, my favorite artist, _ever._ Oh my God.” Jinsoul has to look down at the floor to process every thought that’s scrambling through her mind like a stick of butter in a food processor. “Oh my God, my roommate is Columbidae. I should have _known_ when I saw you watching Owl Girl.” 

“You know Owl Girl?” Haseul says, face creasing into absolute confusion. “ _You?_ Of all people?”

“It’s my favorite!” Jinsoul exclaims, practically leaping in the air, and she almost slips and loses her footing from the top of the toilet seat. “Shit. Why are we still here? We should go back to the dorm and talk. If you’re like, cool with it.” 

“I’m cool with it,” says Haseul, standing up and rubbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Jinsoul hops off of the toilet, and they exit in tandem, now having to properly face each other. Haseul still is avoiding eye contact, scraping her teeth over her bottom lip. It’s hard for Jinsoul to understand, entirely, why she’s so embarrassed, when Jinsoul’s the one that got caught with her hand down her pants, but—that’s just how it is, really. It’s confusing. Everything about this is absolutely confusing, and maybe that’s okay. 

They’ll get there. 

“Okay,” Jinsoul says, once they’re situated in the dorm, with the door locked and Haseul sat on the couch with her legs nervously pressed together. “I’ll come clean.”

“Come clean? What do _you_ have to come clean about? If anything I should be the one coming clean.” Haseul laughs, shaky, and grabs a pillow from the couch, holding it tight against her chest. 

“No, no, just listen to me.” Jinsoul paces back and forth across the carpeted floor—when she gets all anxious, sometimes she finds it’s hard to contain herself. “Okay, so. Owl Girl Vs. The World has been my favorite anime since I was 16.” She whips around, to look Haseul in the eyes, courage rushing through her. “And I’ve been a fan of your art ever since you started posting your fanart on Tumblr three years ago. The mermaid and pirate commission. That was me.” 

Haseul’s lips fall open into a little “O”. “Y-you’re OwlGirlLover12?” She doubles over, letting out a sudden guffaw. “Holy shit. Of course only _you_ would have some plain-ass username like that.” 

Jinsoul feels her cheeks heating in embarrassment, and she drags her feet into the material of the carpet. “Shut up, okay! Some of us aren’t creative.” 

“I can’t believe you watch anime. I can’t believe you like that fucking rarepair—” Haseul runs her fingers through her hair, and Jinsoul gets momentarily distracted by how _stunning_ she is. “—And that you’ve seen my gross porn and—I don’t even know whether to be amazed or humiliated right now.”

“Me either,” Jinsoul says, and she collapses back into the chair against the wall. “Fuck my life. This is insane.” 

Haseul gives her a warm little smile, an affectionate curl of her lips that makes Jinsoul’s stomach do backflips, and Jinsoul remembers the other thing that’s been _bugging_ her. And, well, fuck it. She’s already exposed her most horrible secret—what does she have to lose, at this point? 

“I like you, Haseul,” she says, rushing the words out like they’re trying to escape from inside her. 

Haseul blinks once, twice. 

“I like you too…? You’re a great roommate—”

“I mean—I want—I want to take you on a date kind of like you,” Jinsoul blurts out, already half-regretting this. 

Haseul’s whole face goes red, bright and burning, and she makes a noise from the back of her throat. “You—me—you like—me—”

“I think you’re so cute, and sweet, and so pretty, and considerate, and you’re still so nice to me after you saw me doing— _that—_ and I just really want to take you out for coffee sometime—”

“Yes!” Haseul practically yells, sitting up very straight in her seat on the couch. “Yes. I would like that very much. I like you very much, Jinsoul.” The last part comes out half mumbled, and the two of them stare at each other, hearts obviously both racing in tandem. 

At the same moment, they both stand up and run at each other, almost knocking their foreheads together. It’s supposed to be a hug, at first, but it seems neither of them can resist, and Haseul’s lips find Jinsoul’s like a magnet seeking a piece of metal, and they snap together like it’s their life’s destiny to kiss. 

When they both pull away, they both stare at each other, obviously flustered.

“I’m sorry—I don’t know what I was think—” Haseul starts, but then Jinsoul dips into another kiss, unable to hold herself back. When she feels Haseul smile against her lips, her stomach sparks with joy. 

—

_One year later._

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Jinsoul groans, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair hangs in delicately styled curls, dangling around her now bedazzled face. “I’ve never done something so elaborate for _Halloween._ ” 

“You’re going to look amazing. Shut up,” Haseul says in return. She looks so delightful, in her little elaborately stitched-together white dress with the feathery wings attached to her back, like an angel that came down from heaven. (Except she also has a very cool sword, which is resting against the back wall of their dorm room.)

“No one’s going to get it. It’s barely even a couples costume, because no one even likes this ship except us,” Jinsoul continues, but Haseul silences her, tying the ribbon of Jinsoul’s corset extra-tight. 

“That’s what makes it extra special, babe. It’s not for them. It’s for us.” She presses a light kiss to Jinsoul’s nose, and Jinsoul instantly melts, forgetting about the stupid stiched-together tentacles Haseul stayed up until 2AM working on that are attached to her back. “You’re my Sea Witch, I’m your Dove. It’s romantic.” 

Jinsoul’s heart warms, and she tosses her arms over Haseul’s shoulders. “You’re right. You look lovely, by the way.”

“And so do you,” Haseul replies, giving Jinsoul a firm pat on the back. She picks her sword up from where it sits by the wall. “Shall we head out?”

“Of course, my Dove,” Jinsoul says, doing her best impression of the haughty Sea Witch that she can muster. 

The two of them exit the apartment, hand in hand, Haseul humming the Owl Girl theme song under her breath. 

She’s such a nerd. 

(Jinsoul loves her to the ends of the earth.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pristinbian)  
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
